


#60 Dress

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [60]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary finds Ash isn't too willing to fulfill his absurd request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#60 Dress

"No, Gary!"

"Oh, come on, Ash, you would look adorable."

Ash folded his arms and scowled in annoyance at his boyfriend. "Why do I have to be the one doing it?"

"It's not like it would be the first time you've cross-dressed." Gary smirked.

Ash's eyes grew wide in shock. How could Gary possibly know about the times he had cross-dressed? It wasn't like he had been around to witness any of them. "What, how?" he spluttered.

"Let's just say I have my sources," Gary replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Seeing as you've done it three times, you probably wouldn't mind, would you? What's one more?"

"It's Brock, isn't it? How many people did he tell? When I see him, I'm really gonna give him a piece of my-"

"Look, Ash." Gary put his hands on the dark-haired boy's shoulders. "Won't you just do this for me?"

"I'm not wearing a wedding dress at our wedding," Ash hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing.


End file.
